Life of a Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs RAW 2, Pt 3
by cw2k
Summary: The story continues on SmackDown with Chris as World Heavyweight Champion.
1. Introduction

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 3

Introduction

CW2K: We move on to SmackDown with Chris as World Heavyweight Champion. Coming this Thursday.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Leaf

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 3

Chapter 1: A New Leaf

Starting his new journey on SmackDown, World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jones met up with Hardcore Holly in a match. This isn't the first time he's been on SmackDown, as he came there to investigate the accident that put Theodore Long out of commission. This time, he's SmackDown's champion. After the match, JBL approached him backstage.

"Hey, champ. I've been meaning to tell you how happy I am that we've got an upstanding man such as yourself as our World Heavyweight Champion. I tell you what, SmackDown, hasn't had such a noble champion and bright future since... well..."

"Let me guess: Since you were the champ?"

"I don't like to talk about myself. Besides, this is your time now. I tell you what, if there's anything you need, anything at all, you just come to your buddy, JBl. You hear me?"

"Well, there is actually something. I found out from Teddy Long that i have a tag team match against Hardcore Holly and Ken Kennedy next week, and..."

"And you need a partner? Say no more, champ! JBL's got your back. See you next week."

Chris was kind of surprised of JBL's change of attitude, but he remembered fighting him for Torrie's contract. Now he turns a new leaf? Chris began feeling suspicious, but he needed a tag partner so he'll make do for now.

 _Voicemail from JBL_

 _"Hey, champ, it's me, JBL, John Bradshaw Layfield. I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait for our Tag match against Holly and Mr. Kennedy. And don't worry, pal, I won't let anything happen to our World Heavyweight champion, and you can take that to the bank."_

Chris and JBL battled Holly and Mr. Kennedy. Personally, although JBL is a skilled competitor, Chris is still wary of any signs of deception. For instance, he ascertained that JBL could be targeting him for his title. Whatever the case, they took care of business. Afterward, Mr. Kennedy tried to ambush Chris but JBL stopped him with a Clothesline From Hell, much to Chris' surprise.

 _Voicemail from JBL_

 _"Hey, champ. Looks like Teddy Long put me on the shelf for a week after the little incident that happened after our match last week. Can't say as I blame him. I guess I might've shown a little irrational exuberance out there. It must've been the crowd that got me all fired up. Did you hear them cheering for us last week? We were like a couple of Wrestling Gods! Anyway, I can't wait to work together again soon. Good luck out there tonight."_

Chris fought Kennedy. Apparently, Kennedy was still fuming over his loss last week, and he suffered yet another loss when Chris defeats him. However, after the match, Kennedy ambushed Chris and threw him in the corner, grabbing him in a Samoan Drop clutch, climbing on top of the turnbuckle and there's the Green bay Plunge. JBL comes in, despite being shelved, and clotheslines Kennedy again. JBL saw the World Heavyweight title but instead he picked up the mic.

"You ok, champ? Listen, No Mercy is a week from Sunday, and you don't have a challenger yet. So I was thinking..."

Chris suddenly remembered that No Mercy was coming up, and he was never assigned a challenger. Although this change of attitude was considerable, he reluctantly accepted, knowing damn well he was being targeted for the title. But he figured he could defeat him and get him out of the way.

 _Voicemail from Long_

 _"Hey, champ. It's Theodore Long. The contracts are set for your title match against JBL this Sunday at No Mercy. Frankly, I'm a little surprised about JBL's behavior recently, especially since the championship is on the line, but I'm not gonna tell you how to handle your business. I got plenty of my own to take care of, including the promotion of the Pay-Per-View. Speaking of that, Jillian Hall and Melina have a match at No Mercy too, so I'm making this a mixed tag tonight, with you and Melina taking on JBL and Jillian. That's our main event, so don't let me down, playa."_

 _Text from JBL_

 _"Hey, champ. I just heard about our mixed tag tonight with Melina and Jillian. Now you know I'm not gonna go easy on you, but I am looking forward to some good old fashioned fun and competition tonight, not to mention a nice view of our partners. :). See you out there, champ."_

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"Hey, Chris. This is Michelle McCool. Melina told me about you. You and her are partnering tonight against JBL and Jillian. Can I be honest with you? Be careful with JBL. I know him all too well. I saw what happened last year when he owned Torrie Wilson's contract, and you won it back for her at Vengeance. Now, this new leaf he "turned," I'm not buying it at all. Whenever we have a new champion, he would "befriend" him so he can plot and scheme to go for the title, starting his reign again and if anyone ever challenged him for the title, he would make deals with someone to stop the challenger. That's his way of retaining the title instead of doing it the old-fashioned way. Anyway, I wish you luck and I'm hoping we can meet soon."_

Chris saw pictures of Michelle McCool on the beach. Instantly, he was intrigued. He assumed she is a new WWE Diva (even though she wasn't available on WWE SmackDown Vs. RAW 2007). Regardless, he felt excited to meet her, but business first. He and Melina met met backstage.

"Chris Jones, right?"

"You must be Melina."

"Did you receive a voicemail from Michelle?"

"Yea."

"You really must meet her. She was looking forward to seeing you, but after our match."

"Of course."

Chris and Melina competed against JBL and Jillian. It was an nice match with good competition. Afterward in the parking lot...

"Mr. Jones."

Chris looked at the woman. it was indeed Michelle McCool.

"Michelle. Pleased to meet you."

Michelle was wearing a brown sleeveless top and jeans. He studied her body. Good God Almighty, she is fit to the T.

"I know you have a title match this Sunday, and I'm hoping we can get together after your match."

"Sounds great."

"Here's my number. Give me a call."

"You got it."

 _No Mercy_

Chris fought JBL for the World Heavyweight title. He was motivated to see Michelle again. JBL is a powerhouse, but Chris had several run-ins with those types of competitors. Chris spent a good 5 minutes and finally retained his title. He met up with Michelle again.

"Hey, champ!"

"Michelle."

"Congratulations."

"It wasn't easy, then again, no title match is easy."

"We have a limo waiting for us. I know a real nice restaurant nearby."

"Sweet."

Chris and Michelle went to the restaurant to eat. he became fascinated with Michelle when she told him of her previous job as a middle school teacher. Lucky children.

 _SmackDown_

Chris was in the locker room putting his gear on, his black tank top, black track pants and headband when two men wearing heavy coats and sunglasses approach him.

"Mercury, check it out! It's the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jones!" said John Randall Harrigan, better known as Johnny Nitro and later John Morrison.

"Oh man," said Adam Birch AKA Joey Mercury. "I'm so impressed. Dude, can I kiss up to you and get a title match, just like JBL did?"

"Seriously. How can you be so thick? You got to know that JBL's been sucking up to you to get that World Heavyweight title, right?"

"Look, that's none of your business," Chris countered. "He's had plenty of chances to stab me in the back, but he hasn't, at least not yet."

"That means he's saving it," Mercury replied. "You're like the only guy in the locker room who doesn't realize JBL's setting you up."

"Oh really?" JBL came up behind both men. "You calling me a liar? Is that what you're saying, you fruity booty movie star wannabe?"

"WHOA!" Chris tried to contain the situation.

"You want to run mouth, boy, you do it to my face, you hear me? And so help me, I will beat some respect into you and your big bad boyfriend in that ring tonight."

Chris and JBL teamed up again against Nitro and Mercury, with Melina at their corner. After that encounter in the locker room, they showed they were no pushovers, but even with that attitude, Chris and JBL defeated them.

 _Voicemail from JBL_

 _"Hey, champ. Listen, I got a match tonight against that punk Joey Mercury tonight, so I won't be at the ring when you take on Nitro, but I'm sure you won't have any trouble with him. Man, it just burns me up, the things that those Hollywood B-listers were saying last week. Anyway, I had one other thing to say: Survivor Series is coming up, and I was wondering if you'd be up to give me a rematch for the title. I can't think of a bigger main event for a cross-brand Pay-Per-View like this. Thanks, and give Nitro a few bumps from me."_

 _Text from Long_

 _"Ok, I've set up a match for you and Nitro tonight and JBL has one with Mercury. Try not to rough them up too much, as I have plans for them at Survivor Series. Speaking of that. JBL just floated the idea of the two of you in a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. I gotta say, the match you two had at No Mercy was great, and I'd be up for the rematch at Survivor Series, but you're the champion and you shouldn't have to face off against the same challenger at two consecutive Pay-Per-Views unless you want to. I'll leave that up to you. Let me know as soon as you can."_

 _Chris calls T. Lo_

 _Long: What up, playa?_

 _Chris: T. Lo, I'm calling for a new challenger._

 _Long: Oh?_

 _Chris: Truth is I don't trust JBL. You remember that time I fought him?_

 _Long: Torrie Wilson's contract._

 _Chris: Yes. This new leaf he turned, I had my suspicions._

 _Long: So did I, playa. Good luck in your match and I'll look for a challenger._

 _Chris: Thanks._

 _Long: Holla, holla, holla!_

Chris fought Nitro and took it as easy as he could for T. Lo's sake. But after the match, JBL, true to form ambushes Chris.

"Hey there, pal. You ok? Well I feel like I'm done kissing your ass! I've been doing it for tow months and I'm sick of it! Now, I'm going home from Survivor Series with the World Heavyweight Championship around my waist, and there's not a thing on GOD'S GREEN EARTH that you can do about it!"

The following week, JBL makes an announcement...

"I never thought Chris Jones would fall for my Mr. Nice Guy routine that long. Well, apparently his malignant case of wall-to-wall dumb ass is as bad as all of you idiots in the cheap seats. Every time an arena is full of you morons would cheer for 'The New JBL,' it was just pathetic! You know, I'm not surprised that Jones didn't give me my rematch, because he knows I'd take that title from him like candy from a baby!"

Chris came out.

"Baby?" You're the one crying and whining like a little bitch! You know, you may have these fans fooled with your so-called leaf turn, but I know better. Last year at Vengeance, I took you out to win Torrie Wilson's contract. You think I forgot what a selfish piece of shit you are? JBL, you're about as dumb as a monkey smoking cigarettes!. You think I would befriend a punkass like you, just so you can get to this title and start your ridiculous reign on SmackDown? I don't think so! I only teamed up with you so I can scan you and see if you actually did turn a new leaf, and according to my calculations, yep, still a piece of shit! Using friendship as a excuse, for this title? You had your shot at No Mercy, and you lost! There's an old saying that comes to mind: Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get your ass handed to you in your ridiculous 10-gallon hat. Case in point, I changed my mind. This Sunday at Survivor Series, it's you and me for the World Heavyweight Title... in a Last Man Standing match. And tonight, I WANT YOU IN A CAGE MATCH!"

Teddy Long got word and set the match up. Chris was so fired up and ready to tear JBL apart, but that energy needed to wait for Sunday. Chris used the cage to punish JBL as long as he could. This new leaf turn had failed. Chris actually knew JBL all too well to let him be suckered. Chris climbed out the cage, saving the rest of his rage for Sunday.

 _Survivor Series_

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"Hey, Chris. It's Michelle. Man, you really got JBL boxed in the corner, and now you have him in a Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight title. You and I both know he had it coming, so I want you to finish him. Afterward, I want you to come see me. I have a hotel booked just for us. Just win for me tonight."_

Chris made every use of his rage against JBL. It also helped that Michelle McCool has plans for him. Every ounce of that rage made Chris more stronger than before. JBL wanted the title, but Chris denied him and destroyed him. The referee slowly counted to 10. During the count, Michelle came out in her short blue evening dress. The referee reached 10 and that was all she wrote. Chris defeated JBL twice in two consecutive Pay-Per-Views. Hopefully, he won't have to face JBL again in the future. Michelle came to the ring and kisses Chris.

"Let's celebrate at my motel."

Chris and Michelle left the arena. His mission accomplished, he can finally celebrate with his new lady.


	3. Chapter 2: A Very McCool Night

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 3

Chapter 2: A Very McCool Night

Chris went to the motel Michelle is said to reside for the night. He found the room Michelle texted him on his phone before the show. He knocked on the door. michelle answered.

"Hey, there."

Michelle was wearing her blue bikini.

"Michelle..."

"Come on in..."

Chris walks in. Michelle led him to the restroom and they kissed. They both stripped naked and entered the showers. Chris used a shampoo to lather her hair while they lip lock. He massaged her body with soap. He then put her against the shower wall, wrapped her thighs around him, and carefully entered her vagina. He made sure she was comfortable. After receiving confirmation from her, he began slowly. They kept kissing as he went deep. He caressed her thighs and licked around her breasts. He picked up the pace. They looked at each other's eyes. There was love and a strong connection. After a few minutes, she was on top of him, moving her hips. She moaned under her breath as Chris played with her body. Michelle rose him up and kisses him. She moved a little faster, but Chris was about to explode, and he released himself deep into her. When it was over, they kissed, locked into their own world of intense passion.


	4. Chapter 3: It's Not the Size

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 3

Chapter 3: It's Not the Size, It's How You Use It

Chris visited and found out that he has a Champion Vs. Champion match with Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio. He faced the beloved 619 luchador and was amazed at how Mysterio is so quick and agile. Mysterio gave Chris a run for his money and defeats him, but Chris didn't seem to mind. Teddy Long comes out, impressed by their performance.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! How about a big hand for both of these outstanding Superstars?"

"Thanks, Teddy," said Rey. "And thank you, SmackDown fans, and if you though that was a good match, imagine how much better it would if the World Heavyweight Title was on the line sometime?"

"Come on now, playa. You already got one title. Let's not go get greedy now. Besides, I've already got a couple of contenders for the World Heavyweight title; Chris Benoit & the Undertaker. And Chris, you'll be facing them next week in tag team action!"

 _Voicemail from Rey_

 _"Hey Chris, it's Rey. Teddy Long just told me that I'm gonna be your tag team partner tonight against Benoit and the Undertaker. I can't wait. Maybe showing that I can hang with 3 World Heavyweight title contenders in the main event match will persuade T. Lo that I deserve to be in the title picture. Anyway dog, good luck, and I'll see you out there."_

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"Since you and Mysterio had such a great match last week, I'm partnering you two up for a tag team match against Benoit and Undertaker._

 _Truth is I'm hoping that throwing him a bone like this would get him to stop asking me for a chance at the World Heavyweight title. I've got all the respect in the world for Rey, and he's one of my top Superstars, but let's face it, that title is called the World "Heavyweight" title, not the world "Cruiserweight" title. We've got weight classes in the WWE for a reason, and that is to make sure our matches are excited while balanced at the same time. I'd get in some hot water with the Board of Directors if I just ignored that._

 _Good luck out there and I'll call you later on to discuss about who you'll defend your title against at Armageddon."_

Chris and Rey took on two well known contenders, Benoit and Undertaker. Chris needed to be careful against the Deadman since he is a decorated competitor who knows what you're going to do before you do it. 10 minutes into the action, Rey hits his 619 while Chris followed up with his Falcon Arrow on Benoit, 1,2,3

Later that night...

 _Voicemail for Teddy_

 _"Alright, playa. I'm buzzing you just like I said. You had some ring time against Benoit and the Undertaker, and as far as I'm concerned, it's a money match no matter who you face at Armageddon. Who do you want to put your World Heavyweight title on the line against at Armageddon? Let me know. Holla!"_

 _Chris calls T. Lo_

 _T. Lo: Hey, playa!_

 _Chris: Yo! I needed little time to think and I'm going with Benoit._

 _: You got it, playa, but you're taking on the Undertaker next week._

 _Chris: Holla._

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"Hey, baby. So you're taking on Benoit for your title at Armageddon but you have the Deadman next week. After the show, let's catch a movie together. Good luck."_

Chris took on the Deadman, but by the looks of things, he doesn't seem too pleased with Chris' decision on overlooking him and hopes to punish him for it. However, Rey ran into the ring and Missile Dropkicked the Deadman down, which angered him even further. Rey bounced off the ropes baseball slides Undertaker out of the ring. Chris wasn't too pleased of the situation.

 _Voicemail from Rey_

 _"Hey, dog, it's Rey. Sorry if I misread the situation last week, but I wanted to make sure you get to Armageddon in one piece. And that the Undertaker looks like he's about to explode. Yo! I hope everything is cool with us. I can't wait for 4-man Battle Royal against Benoit and Undertaker. Two main event matches in a month. That's gotta look good for my World Heavyweight title chances, right? Adios, amigo."_

This was a elimination-style Battle Royal with Rey, Undertaker and Benoit. Rey was eliminated first. Chris did the rest of the match by pinning the rest of the competitors.

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"Well, you did it, playa. You won the Battle Royal. Now you get to choose the type of match you want with Benoit at Armageddon. What's it gonna be?"_

 _Chris texted Teddy_

 _"T. Lo, it's Chris. My choice for Armageddon this Sunday will be a Hardcore match for the World Heavyweight title."_

 _Reply form Teddy_

 _"You got it, playa! See you Sunday."_

 _Armageddon_

 _Voicemail from Rey_

 _"Hey, champ, it's Rey-Rey. Just calling to wish you luck tonight in your big match, but I'm sure you won't need it. Just be sure to hang on to your title because I want to be your next title defense, ok?"_

The Hardcore match with Benoit was a cinch for Jones, but in his mind, the Undertaker would plague him for being overlooked.

 _SmackDown_

"Hey, champ, I just wanted to congratulate you on defending your title at Armageddon," said Rey in the ring to Chris. "Now you know what I'm about to ask for, so here it goes..."

Teddy Long came out...

"Chris, that was one hell of a match at Armageddon. I've never seen anything like it."

"Hey, Teddy, if you thought that match was good, how about another champion vs. champion match tonight, except with the World Heavyweight title on the line this time?"

"That's a great idea, Rey. Tonight, you two will face off in a Ladder match for the Cruiserweight title."

"T. Lo, I'm not allowed to compete for the Cruiserweight title," Chris said. "If I was Rey or any Luchador, that would be a entirely different story, right?"

"You're right, Chris. If you win tonight, Rey keeps the title, ok? Holla, holla, holla."

Chris felt flabbergasted. He had no idea what to think and neither did Rey. Chris going for the Cruiserweight title (Unless he is a Cruiserweight, which is not the case) if he won the title he would give it back to Rey, but this match it seems was completely pointless.

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Hey, playa. I hated to have to shoot down Rey-Rey like that, and I hope you understand why I did. We can't have a Cruiserweight challenging for the World Heavyweight title. It completely defeats the purpose of weight classes, and besides, we've got plenty of other contenders. Speaking of that, I'm scheduling you for a couple of matches against the Undertaker and Chris Benoit over the next few weeks to see if we should go for a rematch or give someone else a shot at your title at the Royal Rumble. I'll keep you posted."_

Although Chris went ahead in the Ladder match, he felt this was wrong. He said that he was not allowed to compete for the Cruiserweight title, yet he is competing for it, but soon he became wracked with guilt when he won the title. He looked at the title, and looked at Rey. Chris felt that guilt building within him, just having robbed Rey of the title.

 _Chris' Flashback_

He then remembered his time on RAW when Eric Bischoff was GM. He won the Tag titles for William Regal and Eugene at Survivor Series, but Bischoff reminded them of the Virgil Runnels Amendment, also known as the Dusty Finish. It is a reference to WWE Legend Virgil Runnels, better known as Dusty Rhodes. If I recall, during the time of NWA (Not the 80's rap group to avoid confusion) and WCW where Rhodes was booking matches. The aftermath of the matches were very unorthodox to say the least, especially when someone wins a title and the referee's decision gets reversed over some silly excuse, stripping the champion of the title, the same way Chris went through when he defeated Triple H in a Steel Cage at Unforgiven and again at Survivor Series when he defeated Edge and Christian. Another example is when Andre the Giant won the World title, he give it to the Million Dollar Man, which according to the WWE Board of Directors was deemed illegal. The title was vacated as a result, just like Unforgiven and Survivor Series where Chris fell victim to it twice over.

 _End of Flashback_

Looking back on those events, Chris realized that he was doing the same thing to Rey. But like T. Lo said, if he won, Rey keeps the title. Making good on that word, Chris gave Rey his title back.

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"You're scheduled to take on the Undertaker tonight. I'll be watching closely to see if this is the big money match we need for the Royal Rumble. I'm not putting anything less than our best display at a cross-brand Pay-Per-View, you feel me? Good luck out there tonight."_

Chris battled the Undertaker, feeling better after last week when he gave Rey the Cruiserweight title back. Rey, on the other hand, wasn't faring to well against Benoit as he was caught in a Crippler Crossface. Rey tapped out but Benoit held on a little longer and let go, leaving Rey out cold.

 _Voicemail from Rey_

 _"Yo, dog, good luck tonight against Chris Benoit. My shoulder is still a little sore when he stretched me out last week, but that's not going to stop me from making an impact in my match with the Undertaker tonight. I'm gonna prove to Teddy Long that I deserve a World heavyweight title match no matter what. I'll talk to you later."_

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"You have Chris Benoit tonight in a non-title match. I like to see how this one goes. I think it might make for a good World Heavyweight title match at the Royal Rumble, but it still seems like something is missing. I'll see you later, playa."_

Jones took on Benoit while Rey took on Undertaker. Jones handled Benoit just fine, but Rey, just like last week, did not. After a vicious Last Ride from the Undertaker, it was over. Rey showed his hand in a gesture of respect, but Undertaker ignored it. Rey attacked the Deadman. Undertaker shoved Rey away from him. Rey exits the ring, upset that in the last two weeks, he lost to both World Heavyweight contenders.

 _Text form Teddy_

 _Alright, playa. You've been in singles matches against Chris Benoit and Undertaker, and even though those matches were good, I still don't think we're quite at a Royal Rumble quality matchup yet. So I'm thinking of a Triple Threat match between the three of you. That way, we get a highly anticipated rematch from Armageddon and introduce a new challenger along the way._

 _Tonight, I'm putting you in a 2-on-2 Tornado match against them and you have Rey Mysterio as your partner, at the request of the Undertaker. I'm sure the Deadman has some steam to blow out after last week, and frankly, I don't blame him, but at least he'll do it in the ring, instead of in a boiler room, a graveyard or some other spooky thing."_

Chris and Rey battled the two contenders but Benoit no longer wanted anything to do anymore as Undertaker still wanted payback on Rey. Rey bounced off the ropes running toward Undertaker, but the Deadman grabbed him and set him up for the Tombstone Piledriver, but Rey did the unthinkable and headbutted the Deadman in the groin. He then saw Benoit and leaped off the ropes to splash on him. Chris was impressed and offered his hand, but Rey thrusts his left shoulder on Chris' gut, leapt over him and dropkicked him, setting him up for the 619. Rey connected the 619 and Chris was out cold. Both Undertaker and Benoit are out cold as well, Benoit from the entranceway toward the ring and Undertaker next to the announce table.

"Teddy," Rey began with the mic. "I know you got a Triple Threat this Sunday, dog! Well, I just took out all three guys in it, so i demand you make it a Fatal Four-Way!"

 _Royal Rumble_

Chris' World Heavyweight title was on the line against not just Chris Benoit, not just Undertaker, but Rey Mysterio as well in a Fatal Four-Way, a more difficult match to win where Triple Threat rules apply except with a extra Superstar including into the mix. This wasn't a match, it was a war, every man for himself. Chris unleashed everything in his arsenal against all three and after 20 long minutes (Just think of the crazy action going on in the ring.) Chris finally pinned Benoit after throwing Undertaker and Rey out of the ring to retain his title. Chris' body was torn up having to survive the most difficult title defense ever, which just proves that it's not the size that matters, it's how you use it. For Rey, if he were to be upgraded to at least Light Heavyweight, it would be a different story.


	5. Chapter 4: The Road to WrestleMania

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 3

Chapter 4: The Road to WrestleMania

Chris felt the rush of excitement as the Road to WrestleMania begins. He took on Batista, who hopes to becomes the No'1 contender for the World Heavyweight title at WrestleMania, however, Randy Orton stormed into the ring other plans, armed with a chair and stopping Chris from scoring the pinfall. Orton then attacked the referee, which resulted in T. Lo banning Orton from his upcoming No'1 contender match next week.

 _Voicemail from Orton_

 _"What's up, champ? Teddy Long just told me that I've lost my chance to become the number one contender tonight in my match against you. He said it was because of what I did to the referee last week, but come on. I know you must be pulling the strings behind the scenes. I don't blame you for not wanting to face me at No Way Out, but there's almost two months between now and WrestleMania. You can only run from me for so long and I guarantee you, that the Legend Killer is going to be in the WrestleMania main event, one way or another."_

Chris fought Orton, considering this match as payback for last week. After the match, Orton was pissed beyond belief and attacked Chris. Batista came out very slowly made his way to the ring. Some help. Adding insult to injury, Orton landed his patented RKO, knocking Chris out cold.

 _Backstage_

"Batista," Chris found him. "What the hell was that last week?"

"Last week? Oh, you mean when I came down to the ring and save you from getting worked over by Randy Orton?"

"You took your time doing it."

"Well, that's gratitude for you. Look, it's not like it's my job to keep you from getting your ass kicked. And if you're dumb enough to turn your back on Orton, then you deserve what you get. Besides, it's not like Orton's making my job at No Way Out any tougher..."

"So that's why you took your sweet time to come to the ring. You were seeking an advantage in our match at No Way Out."

"Look, i didn't need to come to the ring at all, and I certainly don't need a "advantage." Form now, you can fight your own battles, 'champ."

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"What's up, playa? Considering everything that's been going on with you, Batista and Randy Orton, I want to promote your title match at No Way Out with a Triple Threat match between the three of you next week. Tonight, though, you're facing Finlay in a tune-up I set up for you. I'll tell you what, after the way Orton's been acting lately, you better keep your eyes open before, during and after your match. Holla."_

Chris never faced Finlay, but the brawler from Ireland loves to fight, and it shows in this match. Blows traded her and there and counterattacks galore. But even Chris managed to defeat him.

Chris, Orton and Batista duked it out in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight title, but the match ended in a no contest as Chris threw Orton out of the ring. He faced Batista but Orton crept up behind him and RKO'd him again.

 _No Way Out_

Backstage, Orton ambushed Chris with a massive blow to the head from behind with a blunt object. A young woman saw this and ran to Chris.

Sir, are you ok? Help! This man is hurt!"

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Playa, I think you're making a big mistake by going ahead with this match after that attack. There' ain't a Superstar in the entire locker room who'd hold it against you if you forfeit the title tonight. You've got a whole rest of your career to consider, but if you're going to do this, play it smart and be careful. You're too valuable to SmackDown to suffer a career-ending injury tonight. Good night, champ."_

Despite the ambush, Chris battled Batista. It took everything in him not to give in to the pain in his head, but he kept going and survived, retaining the title.

 _T. Lo's Office_

"Let me start by telling you my family and I take the attack against you very seriously," said Stephanie McMahon. "Especially considering that you are the World Heavyweight Champion, and to ensure it never happens again, I'm assigning a bodyguard, Bobby Lashley."

"A bodyguard?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's non-negotiable."

"Playa, did you see who attacked you?" Teddy asked."

"No. It came from behind unexpectedly."

"As far as I'm concerned," said Stephanie. "There are only two suspects, Randy Orton and Batista."

"I was amazed how Chris survived against Batista," said Michelle McCool.

"I was too. Chris, you and Lashley will take them in a tag team match tonight. So that we can keep an eye on everyone once we begin our investigation. Michelle, would you manage them?"

"Absolutely. How's your head, Chris?"

"After a good night's sleep, I felt much better."

"Speaking of the investigation, who do you think we should go first?"

 _Voicemail from Orton_

 _"Hey! I want to know what you told Stephanie McMahon and Teddy Long, because all of the sudden, I'm getting a lot of questions as to what happened to you at No Way Out. Look, I know you'd probably think I had something to do with it, but you're forgetting that everytime I mixed it up with you, I've been man enough to do it in the ring, not backstage. I don't care if you got a bodyguard or not, because tonight, I'm taking you out once and for all. And like I said, I'm gonna do it in the ring, between the bells."_

Chris and Bobby took on the potential culprits Orton and Batista. Chris was amazed at the overwhelming power of Lashley. This man is BUILT!

Stephanie was in the ring with Orton.

"Orton, I want to know exactly what you were up to at No Way Out when World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jones, was attacked, so let's hear it."

"Steph, you can't seriously believe that I do something like that. Look, our families made this business what it is today. There's no way I've tarnished my family name or yours by doing something as cowardly as attacking Mr. Jones."

"Actually, Randy, didn't your father, Cowboy Bob Orton, make his name by mugging Superstars with a plastic cast for Rowdy Roddy Piper? A backstage attack on the champion seems it would be right up your alley."

"Hey, I don't need to stand here and take this! You're not my general manager. You have no authority over me!"

"The only authority I need is my last name and if you're going to take that attitude with me, you can face Mr. Jones and Bobby Lashley in a Handicap match right now!"

And Chris and Bobby took Stephanie's word by destroying Orton, although Chris suddenly began ascertaining that neither Orton or Batista could be the culprits.

 _Voicemail from Stephanie_

 _"Hey, Chris. It's Stephanie. Teddy and I decided to give you the night from in-ring action so you can rest a bit before WrestleMania. i can't believe it's only a week from this Sunday. By the way, the Board of Directors should be announcing your WrestleMania opponent soon so hang in there just a little bit longer. Enjoy your night off."_

 _Voicemail from Orton_

 _"Hey, Champ. I heard you have the night off. Way to go the extra mile to represent SmackDown. Since neither of us have a match and since we're both here in the arena, how about you meet me in the parking lot and we can settle this once and for all? You can bring your bodyguard if you don't trust me, but if you have any pride at all, you'll leave him out of the fight."_

Although Chris had the night off, he went to the parking lot where Orton was waiting. No words were needed. Both men used the environment to their advantage, but Chris defeated Orton and shut him up, however...

"You think you proved anything, Chris? Do you?"

Chris' bodyguard, Lashley was right behind him and socked him in the face. He then used his Dominator to slam Chris onto the hood of a car.

"Nice one. Let's get the hell out of here."

Chris fell from the hood, defeated and betrayed...

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"I can't believe Lashley betrayed you! He was your bodyguard, but Orton has a way forcing betrayal on those loyal. And now you have a grudge match against Lashley! Be careful, that man is built to the teeth. If you survive WrestleMania and retain your title, you will be rewarded greatly, on the beach with me, just the two of us."_

 _Voicemail from Stephanie_

 _"Hey, Chris, it's Stephanie again. I'm really sorry about what happened with Lashley. That kind of backfired on us. Anyway, the contracts are signed for your WrestleMania match against Orton so all you have to do is survive your grudge match against Lashley tonight. I think you're crazy taking him on three days before WrestleMania, but it's your call. Good luck."_

Chris realized that he could not be going to WrestleMania with as his main obstacle. He used his defense for most of the match. And after 10 minutes, Chris defeats him.

 _WrestleMania_

Orton had been plaguing Chris for weeks, and now it is settled at WrestleMania for the World Heavyweight title. The betrayal, the ambush... Chris used it as motivation to punish Orton with no regrets at all. After it was all said and done, Chris defeats Orton and once again retains his title. Orton threw everything he had at Chris, but Chris wasn't going to be defeated so easily. He killed the Legend Killer and there was nothing Orton could do about it.


End file.
